


fighting for love

by imaderice



Series: MMA!AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, MMA!AU, bilingual!yang, freezerburnweek, freezerburnweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/pseuds/imaderice
Summary: “Concussed, you’ll need to get checked out at the hospital and there’s no room for argument this time,” Velvet says, gathering up her things. “I’ll go inform Qrow.”“Guess I’m all shaken up, huh?” Yang says and Velvet snorts. I raise an eyebrow at her.“The word concuss comes from the Latin concutere, which means "to shake violently.",” Velvet explains while the blonde looks smug.“I think Pyrrha didn’t hit you hard enough, Yang.” I rolled my eyes at her, but I can’t stop the smile forming.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: MMA!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645714
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	fighting for love

**Author's Note:**

> i love the thought of Yang and Ruby as half pinoys, specifically bisaya.
> 
> “Pasayloa jud ko kaayo. (Forgive me. - Most sincere. This sounds like, you are asking for a huge forgiveness.)  
> Pasayloa ko sa akong nabuhat nga nabalaka teka. Wala jud nako gituyo. (I am very sorry for what I did to worry you. I didn't mean it.)

It had happened so fast, that I couldn’t bear to watch the end of the match and yet my eyes never left the stage, never missed a single detail of what was happening before my very eyes. The roar of a crowd fills my ears and I stand along with them, but while the others stay where they are my legs moved before I could even register what I was doing. My heart pounded against my ears, fear taking hold of my entire being, dread washing over me as the people around me cheers yet again.

I pushed through the crowd that formed at the entrance, I brush off the hand that held my shoulder. I screamed for her name and no one else’s as I knelt down beside the blonde, clutching her hand, taking note of how cold her hand was. Her lilac eyes were wide open but remain unresponsive as the doctor waved a flashlight over her eyes. Her face was all bruised up, blood dripping down her chin, despite my insistence of her to stop blocking the opponent’s attacks with her fucking face. 

The medical team strapped her onto a stretcher, working around me when I refused to be removed from her side. Try as they might, I will not leave her side, not now, not ever. Ruby tries to persuade me, but I ignore her, I ignore Blake and I ignore Qrow. Everyone else be damned, I’m not letting go. She was beginning to respond now and I breathed out in relief.

“Princess?” 

“Don’t talk, brute,” I say in reprimand, but the usual bite isn’t there. “We’ll talk later, just rest.” 

By the time we were in the dressing room, Yang was coherent enough to talk up a storm with the doctor, throwing a pun here and there. Some of those were directed at me, but I could only give her a strained smile in return accompanied by a squeeze of her hand. She sat down on a bench, one hand holding an ice pack on her head while I held another on her knee. Her other hand occupied by mine; I still refuse to let go. 

The doctor flashed her penlight over her eyes again, causing the blonde to flinch. 

“I’m fine, Velvet. It was just a little headshot is all,” Yang says. 

“A little?!” I yelled and she flinched back in pain. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to shout, but that was far from little.” 

“She’s right, Yang,” Velvet lets out a thoughtful hum “I want to check over a few things before I go.” 

“Aight,” Yang sighs, she then turns to me, bringing my hand up to her lips, kissing my knuckles. “I’m sorry for worrying you.” 

“You owe me,” I mumble out and she kisses my cheek.

“A few questions and I’ll be out of your hair,” Velvet smiles, placing her hands on her lap. “Hot or cold?” 

“…Hot?” Yang says a few seconds later. 

“Chocolate or vanilla?” 

“…Chocolate,” 

“Seaside or Mountains?” 

“…Mountains,”

It goes on like this for a minute or two. Velvet randomly asking questions as if she were just getting to know Yang and for a moment, I was about to ask what the point of these questions until the brunette began to ask questions like her training routine, or her favorite part of the day. When Yang answers a question with more than a few words it took her a moment or two to respond and her speech slightly slurred as if she were drinking, even the easy questions from early it took her a second or two to respond.

  
“Concussed, you’ll need to get checked out at the hospital and there’s no room for argument this time,” Velvet says, gathering up her things. “I’ll go inform Qrow.” 

“Guess I’m all shaken up, huh?” Yang says and Velvet snorts. I raise an eyebrow at her.

“The word concuss comes from the Latin concutere, which means "to shake violently.",” Velvet explains while the blonde looks smug. 

“I think Pyrrha didn’t hit you hard enough, Yang.” I rolled my eyes at her, but I can’t stop the smile forming. 

I take the ice pack from her hand, my fingers brushing along the edges of the large purple welt along her hairline. It was fast, even for Yang it was too fast for her to dodge. It was well into the second round, the scores weren’t in her favor at all, try as she might the Mistralian fighter was too fast for her, too agile. Yang had done a wonderful job of fighting toe to toe with her and standing her ground and yet all it took was one moment, a single miscalculation on the champion’s part and Pyrrha had spun around, her knee-high up as she delivered a turning heel kick towards Yang’s head. The decisive blow that ended the match in a knockout. 

“I was so scared,” My voice just a shy of a whisper, “You dropped like a sack of bricks and when I went to your side you weren’t responsive, you didn’t even react to me calling for you.” 

“I’m sorry,” She says, cupping my cheek as she brushed her thumb along my cheek. 

“You said you would be careful,” I croaked, bottom lip trembling. 

Yang held my face with both of her hands as she leaned forward to press her lips softly to my forehead. I reached up to hold both of her wrists, rubbing circles with my thumbs as I close my eyes, slowly she kissed both of my eyelids. She trailed down to my cheeks, kissing away the tears that trailed down my face, then my nose. I open my eyes, she leans back to look at me, her lilac eyes were swirling with emotions as they study every inch of my face. 

“I’m sorry,” She says again before kissing me, it was soft and languid. 

I can still taste the faint traces of blood and with a shaky breath, I kiss back as more tears streamed down my cheeks. I kiss back, while hers asked for forgiveness and filled with love, I was kissing her with fear. I was scared, still am. I’ve seen her hurt many times in the cage, I’ve seen the extent of her injuries after every match. But I was never prepared to see her fall the way she did, to see her be the one to be knocked to the ground.

“Pasayloa jud ko kaayo.” Yang says softly as she pulled back from the kiss, brushing my hair back behind my ear. “Pasayloa ko sa akong nabuhat nga nabalaka teka. Wala jud nako gituyo.”

“I forgive you,” I say, chuckling. “Even though I don’t understand what you just said other than you saying sorry.” 

Yang hums happily, kissing me softly. “I love you.” 

A bit of her accent comes through, instead of a 'v' sound it ended up with a 'b'. I don't comment on it, instead, I kiss back.

“I love you too.” 


End file.
